David Legwand
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2016 }} David A. Legwand (born August 17, 1980) is an American former professional ice hockey forward who played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the Buffalo Sabres, Nashville Predators, Detroit Red Wings and Ottawa Senators. He was the first player ever drafted by the Nashville Predators. Playing career Nashville Predators Legwand attended Grosse Pointe North High School. He played his junior career with the Plymouth Whalers of the OHL. In the season before he was drafted, he scored 54 goals along with 51 assists, totaling 105 points. He also won the Red Tilson Award as the most outstanding player in the league. This raised his profile to the NHL scouts and led to him being drafted 2nd overall by the Nashville Predators in 1998, behind NHL All-Star Vincent Lecavalier. He was briefly called up late in the team's inaugural season, making his debut in the final game of the season, and has spent most of his NHL career with the Predators. He currently holds many franchise record for the Predators, including most games played, goals, assists, and points. During the NHL 2004–05 lockout season, Legwand played for the Swiss team EHC Basel. Legwand became the first NHL player to score on a penalty shot in overtime on December 23, 2000 against the New York Rangers. After several first round playoff exits, Legwand and the Predators advanced to the second round for the first time in franchise history and his career in 2011. The Predators were defeated by the eventual Western Conference Champions Vancouver Canucks in 6 games. On March 5, 2014, in the final year of his contract with the Predators and out of playoff contention, Legwand was traded to the Detroit Red Wings for Patrick Eaves, Calle Järnkrok, and a conditional 2014 draft pick, ending his 15-year career in Nashville. He left Nashville as the franchise's all-time leader in all offensive categories and games played, with 956 appearances. As a result of the trade Legwand gained the uncommon distinction of playing 83 games in the normally 82 game NHL season. Later years On July 4, 2014, Legwand signed a two-year, $6 million free agent contract with the Ottawa Senators. The move came after the Senators traded star center Jason Spezza to the Dallas Stars. In his only season in Ottawa in 2014-15 season, Legwand added a veteran presence in helping return the Senators to the playoffs, however suffered a decline in production with 9 goals and 27 points in 80 games. On June 26, 2015, Legwand was traded to the Buffalo Sabres along with Senators teammate Robin Lehner in exchange for the New York Islanders' 1st-round pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. Legwand announced his retirement from professional hockey on December 22, 2016. Personal life Legwand and his wife, Lindsey, have two children, with the firstborn being a son born on November 21, 2009. In January 2015, Legwand, along with former NHL player Derian Hatcher, entered an agreement to purchase the Sarnia Sting of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). The transfer of ownership was approved by the OHL Board of Governors and completed on March 4, 2015. Records and milestones *Nashville Predators record for most games played (956) *Nashville Predators record for most goals scored (210) *Nashville Predators record for most assists (356) *Nashville Predators record for most points (566) Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:American ice hockey players Category:EHC Basel players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Plymouth Whalers alumni Category:Retired in 2016